Memories
by BadassLightwood13
Summary: It is based around the gang recounting their high school memories on the ride to the airport where they head off to the Institute the uni for the naturally gifted. All mundane. rated T for mild swearing and just to be careful. a bit of Clace and Malec I love Sizzy don't get me wrong but we haven't met Simon yet.
1. Chapter 1

** SUMMARY: The story of a group of teenagers who have completed high school with their friends at their side. The story is All Human and the OTP's are all the same. The story is based around Clary Morgenstern recounting all her memories of growing up in Liverpool during her car ride to the airport for her flight to London with her friends because they all had recieved acceptance to a university in London which was a ways away from Liverpool.**

**Disclaimer: ASide from the plot and the memories I own nothing. All rights got to the rightful owners**

The car ride was long and endless to the airport from Clary Morgenstern's small countryside manor in Liverpool. Driving by all the places she visited with her friends in highschool the laughter just went on and on but now she was going away from anywhere familiar to a big city hours away. Clary had been accepted into the Institute a university for the naturally gifted. Clary and all her friends had applied for the uni but also for others but the group of 6 had all been accepted to said uni. The group was riding seperately with their parents for a chance to say their final good-byes. But Clary's family had ridden with the Bane's family to carpool and save gas. You see Clary's best friend is Simon Lewis but he lives in London and was meeting Clary at the uni because he aswell got Lightwoods and Herondale's rode together with the luggage. The families have been close since before the kids were born but lost touch after several years. Magnus Bane one of her dear friends had fallen asleep on her shoulder while gossiping about Kaelie, Seelie and Camille for the last time about how they were flying to Canada for their schooling and maybe their racket they call music will be discovered like The Beatles big break which was in Canada. Clary's mind started to wander while she listened to Good Ridance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day. Her mind wandered all the way back to the 5th grade when she had moved to Liverpool from London, and how she met her boyfriend of 2 months Jace Herondale.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_**Today was the day**__ she thought_. _**Today was the day she will make new friends and change my personality become less kind and harden my shell.**_ _It went on like that until her Dad's car pulled up in front of the school she would be at for the next 4 years. She opened the car door and kissed her dad on the cheek and hopped out of the car as gracefully as her long legs would let her. She was 5" compared to anyone else her age she was tall but maybe she'd peak early she hoped she'd be tall like her dad. Her dad had a strong build, sharp features broad shoulders platinum blonde hair and striking chocolate brown eyes full of love and care. She waved as he drove off and said " Bye Dad Love you" he responded "Love you too My little faerie Clary"He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road like a responsible driver. Then out of nowhere a car swirved and smashed into her dad's car. Thankfully she had a cellphone for in case of emergencies, and this problem here is a HUGE emergency. she dialed 9-1-1 and the secretary picked up on the third ring_

_"Liverpool emergency services how may I be of service." the lady on the other end of the line said almost robotically._

_"Hello, Um, Hi well this isn't as easy as I thought but My father has been in an accident. A car accident to be more specific..." Clary said urgently and nervously._

_"Oh OK well where would that be exactly?" She said a little less robotic_

_" A block away from Liverpool Elementary." Clary had calmed down_

_"OK how old are you sweetie and were you in the accident?" she asked calmly_

_"I'm 10 turning 11 next summer and No my dad just dropped me off at _

_chool I saw the accident from the curb in front of the school." she responded_

_"OK the response crew is on their way right now sweet heart can you check your dad's car if you can?" she finished._

_"Thank you Miss Good-Bye." Clary hung up her phone and dropped her bag and ran to her father's car. She arrived at the car and her father was crying out in pain. she ran to the driver's side door and opened the door to find her father's left leg crushed by the side of the car. her father looked to see her with a look of pain his big hershey bar colored eyes. She began to help her father out of the car when she heard a scream of agony from the other car. she helped her father out and ran to the other car to see a tall blonde woman and her son trapped in the car. The boy looked to be about Clary's age. She helped the boy over to the curb and sat him down then returned to help the woman but the car had crush both her legs so Clary was trying to calm the lady down while she waited for the paramedics to arrive at the scene. The lady looked familiar to Clary but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then all Clary heard was sirens. the men and women had cut the car apart to aid the lady to the curb where there was paramedics tending to the boy and her father. She had to explain what she saw to two particularly snoopy officers she had seen a motorcyclist driving towards the ladies car in the same lane so she swirved to avoid the biker and she ran into the left side of her father Valentine Morgenstern's car. The officers had thanked her for the information and went interogate her father who had explained the same thing because he saw the suicidal biker and he knew it was an accident because it was one of his best friends growing up: Celine Montclaire-Herondale. She was then introduced to Jace Herondale the son of her and Stephen. That is what did it finally clicked in Clary's head Jace was the son of her mom and daddy's friends Celine and Stephen. Jace was funny smart and strong. Jace had only come out of the crash with a couple dings and scratches his mom took most of the damage._

_That was how she met Johnathon Christopher Herondale (Jace)._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

She was brought out of her reverie when the car the two families were riding in pull to a stop outside of a wellknown takeout diner that the group always visited growing up: TAKI's. The group decided to meet the others at TAKI's for one last meal before leaving to London. Clary and Magnus had spotted the usual booth the group sat at with all the teenagers sitting discussing and the adults were a booth over. Magnus grogily walked over to Alec and kissed him on the cheek and Clary sauntered over to the empty seat beside Jace. The group had started talking about the years through high school where they would meet after hockey, football and cheerleading practice for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously,_**

**_The group had started talking about the years through high school where they would meet after hockey, football and cheerleading practice for dinner._**

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Today was the groups first day of high school where they would meet new people and experience new drama and varsity sports teams. Jace had been the leader of their little gang since the 5th grade being as he introduced Clary to his friends as his guardian angel because she saved him from the car crash that same morning and she kept his mom calm until the medics arrived at the scene of the crash. But in reality he knew Clary and Alec were the smart and mature ones Clary had clicked with Isabelle instantly after they met. and the year after Magnus joined the clique and left his friends Camille Belcourt, Raphael Santiago, Woosley Scott and Meliorn Queen for they were ginormous assholes to Magnus aside from Woosley who got on great with Magnus but did not want to be on Magnus's old friends bad side._

_Alec and Jace played hockey and football (British) until graduation, while Magnus played basketball and football due to his long legs. Clary was the flyer for the cheer team and played football and was on the track team. While Isabelle was on the cheer team girls basketball team and the track team aswell and Johnanthon Clary's older brother who was in grade 11 was the captain of the basketball team and wrestling team. The gang had always been busy after school until 1800 hours (6:00pm) so the group went out for dinner to the diner that they had found on a lunch expidition during grade 8. The diner may have looked run down but the diner had the best food at incredible prices. They were alway there until they were known as regulars and their orders were memorized by the waiter and waiteresses. Sometimes if someone came in crying and the others even some of the workers helped comfort. There was one day where Clary came in crying because her boyfriend Sebastien Verlac had dumped her for another girl after 3 months together. Not only did the workers comfort her she got free ice cream._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Clary POV

"So Clary are you excited to go back to your hometown and see all your old friends grown up?"Isabelle my bestest bestie in the whole wide world asked

"I kind of am but I'm nervous at the same time the only real girlfriend I had back in London was Maia Roberts all my other friends were guys kind of like how it is with you and I Iz." I responded calmly even though I'm leaving the town that respected me for who I was and where I wasn't called long legs because I was the tallest but now I'm the shortest because I stopped growing at the age of 16 at the height of 5'7".

"Cool that is pretty sweet I guess do we get to meet any of your old friends Clare-Bear?" Jace asked smoothly

"Yes you get to meet Maia, Jordan and Simon but we also get to meet my brothers friends Will, Tessa, James but I always called him Jem because he was nice to everyone, Jessamine his girlfriend and our cousins Charlotte and Henry." I finished the sentence out of breath because of all the names.

"Are we talking Will Herondale?" Jace asked suspiously

"Do I need to repeat with last names?" I asked

" YES!" they all said in unison

"OK, OK geesh. Will Herondale, James Carstairs, Tessa Gray, Jessamine Lovelace and Charlotte Fairchild and her boyfriend who is technically my cousin because they are engaged but are waiting after uni to get married Henry Branwell. Oh and Cecily Herondale one of my other best friends because when we lived in London Will and Cecily were our neighbours so my mom would watch Cece while Will and John were at school because she had to take care of me anyways so Cecily and I grew up together and so did John and Will but then there is Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood your cousins." I finished gesturing to Isabelle and Alec while everyone else had their mouths gaping open.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies." I added as an after thought.

"But- Bu-But How?" Alec stuttered

"Well let's see shall we... Gabe and Gid were some of Will's good friends and then there is Jem Will and Johnny's best bud. Then I met Jessie last summer when John came home from uni and Tessa's older brother Nate was one of Charlotte's many boyfriends but had been killed in action in Afghanistan. That is how they Charlotte met Tessa at the funeral and I explained Cece to you already though." I finished nonchalently

"Sweet but damn I wanted to introduce you to our cousins though..." Isabelle said a little bummed out.

"It's cool I bet they won't reconize me but if they do you still can if not I'll get them to show us around campus cause they go to that school and Iz you me and Cece will be rooming together and Maia will be across the hall with Tessa and Jessie."I responded.

"Cool. Do you know who the guys will be rooming with?" Isabelle asked cooly

"I do actually. Jace and Alec you will be rooming together with Jem" I started and Jace did a little happy dance on the spot.

"Magnus you will be rooming with Henry and a boy named Ragnor Fell." Magnus looked suprised

" OH My Goodness Gracious my cousin Ragnor Fell!"He said shocked

"Cool. Now Will will be rooming with John and Gideon and Gabe will be with Simon and Jordan." I finished my monologue just as the food arrived.

Our server Kacey placed 'Ricotta Pasta and Alfredo sauce' in front of me and Isabelle got a large Chicken Asiago Penne. Alec got a Sausage Pepper Penne while Jace got Lasagna and Magnus got Fettichine Alfredo.

We ate our meals in silence savouring every last mouthful. Jace was the first to finsh

"Oh My Gods **(AN:Yes a PJO refrence don't judge)** that meal was probably the best we've had EVER!" Jace said strecthing his arms out and rested the arm closest to me around my shoulder. we all nodded in agreement.

" Golden Boy you say that every time we come here."Magnus said with his mouth slightly full of pasta

"I know but I do believe it is quite true don't you think?"I mocked in my Queen of England voice **(AN: No offense to Queen Elizabeth the III)**.

" Agreed!" everyone said in unison then we all started laughing.

The laughter had died down and the check had been payed and the families swapped it up so my mom and I rode with the Herondale's and the Bane's rode with the Lightwood's in the other car. Jace and were snuggled up in the very back of my dad's old pick up truck he drove before he was killed.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Previously**_

_**Jace and were snuggled up in the very back of my dad's old pick up truck he drove before he was killed.**_

_*FLASHBACK*_

**2005 ( Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus 14 and John 16)**

_John and I were over at Isabelle's with Jace and Magnus and since Alec was her brother he was there too. We had a small match of football going on in their backyard. The teams were Jace, myself and Alec and Isaballe, Magnus and John. Alec was in goal and Jace was playing mid-field while I played forward. Isabelle was playing defense, Magnus was forward and John was in goal. the score was 5-8 us. Jace and I had a strong strategic goal strategy and we each scored four goals. we had stopped for a water break when John recieved a phone call._

_"Ahoy?"he said_

_"I see." he responded_

_"Okay I will tell them to come with us because Maryse and Robert are away on buisness and toke Max with them" He added_

_From where I was standing the voice souded robotic almost inhuman kind of like the receptionist who picked up when I called 4 years ago. But almost like my mother who worked at Hospital downtown Liverpool._

_" Love you Mom see you soon."John ended the call and looked extremely panicked _

_"Okay guy go change out of your sweaty clothes into something more presentable and we are head to the hospital mom works at" he said extremely calm like when you know somethinng bad happened calm_

_After the others went and changed he pulled me aside and said _

_"Dad has been in another accident that didn't involve one of our friends parents..." John said glumly _

_"Oh S**t that isn't good" I said. John gave me a pointed look_

_"Hey I'm Swiss on Dad's side and I'm his special princess let's go I'm gonna change." I finished and rushed into the house and ran for Isabelle's room._

_"Izzy open up it's Clary." I said rushed _

_"Come In!" she yelled through the door. _

_"I need non-sweaty clothes to wear." I said calmly _

_"Already taken care of." She responded and gestured to the bed which had a Baggy Black Hoody with the quote 'Where Words Fail Music Speaks' written on it in white in a cursive font and leggings with a black beanie. I grabbed my converse phone and purse and rushed down the stairs with Isabelle hot on my heels in her brother's old faded black V-Neck T-Shirt and Jeggings with black Doc Martens._

_~0*0~_

_We arrived at the emergency room in the 5 minutes after we left the house. At the front desk sat mom's back up receptionist which meant she was with Dad. I knew the lady well because it was Jace's mom Celine. _

_"Hey Mrs. Herondale can you point us in the direction of Dad's room." John said eerily calm at the same time Jace said "Hi mom"_

_"3rd floor room 345. His waiting room is right across the hall." She then added "Hello Hun." and gestured for Jace to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He quickly obliged and rubbed his sweaty forehead on her shoulder because none of us had time to shower. In result Celine yelled out in disgust which caused som dirty looks from random passer by doctors and patients. After that we rushed off to my dad's room. We took the stairs instead of the elevator because that would be to slow. The doctors taking the stairs were confused at why a group of 6 teenagers were climbing the stairs in the hospital. We arrived at the top of the stairs and power walked down the hall until we arrived to the room with the bold numbers 345 printed onto a piece of metal beside the door. everyone but John and I sat down in the waiting because we saw our mom in the room we went in aswell. Inside John and I saw our father hooked up to wires and an I.V pump with an oxygen tube running across his his supplying oxygen for him. John and I slowly approached our mother who was sobbing into Dad's hand. _

_"Oh Val!" She wailed and burst into another fit of sobs. John went over and comforted her while I went over and knelt next to Dad on the otherside of the bed and took hold of his hand._

_"Daddy? I don't know if you can he hear me but I need you to come back to me. I love you too much to let you go. Multum te amo plurium. Ne longe fias a me." I said. Dad had taught me and John Latin. We used to use it as a secret language only me, John, and Dad had. _

_"Te amo nimis Pricipis. Ego te Desram. I will always be in your heart." He whispered. He turned to mom and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled us all into a awkward one armed bed hug and whispered _

_"Multum te amo Plurium Ego te Desram. I love you I will never leave you. Princess, Johnny and my beautiful wife I love you." He trailed off as his heart monitor flat lined and John, Mom and I burst into tears at his bedside. The doctors came in and unhooked him from the wires but left the heart monitor for last. They made sure he was all unhooked and wheeled him to the morgue room. John and I walked into the waiting room tears rolling down our cheeks. The others stood up and pulled us into a group hug and comforted us. Izzy and Magnus were in tears aswell. When the hug pulled apart we went back to the Lightwoods but none knew that I had taken my dad's ring while holding his hand._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

When I was pulled back into reality I had a stray tear rolling down my cheek. Jace had taken notice and wiped it away with his thumb and whispered in my ear

"Are you thinking about your Dad again Clare-Bear?"Jace asked. Him, John and Izzy knew me better then anyone. I nodded and now my tears flew freely down my cheeks while Jace pulled me close and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

After I got over my crying spell my hand made it's way to the chain that held my dad's ring and shoved my finger through the ring part and just held it there. In the silence you could hear nothing but the movement of the wheels on pavement. The sounds of the car and the whispers of my mom, Celine, and Stephen lulled me to sleep.

**LATIN TRANSLATIONS:**

**MULTUM TE AMO PLURIUM - ** _I LOVE YOU_

**NE LONGE FIAS A ME-** _DON'T LEAVE ME_

**TE AMO NIMIIS PRINCIPIS - **_I LOVE YOU TOO PRINCESS_

**EGO TE DESRAM- **_I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU_

**_These may or may not be correct because I'm using Google Translate for these phrases._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ANY PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS REFERENCES BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN_**

**_( Bet you didn't see this coming now did you?) _**

**ISABELLE P.O.V.**

After TAKI'S Alec, Mags and I all crawled into the back of mom's mini van. Magnus sat in between Alec and I so he could talk to the both of us the rest of the ride. After a while Alec and Magnus started to snog in the seats next to me so I grabbed my headphones and plugged them into my phone and cranked the music on full blast to drown out the other sounds of the vehicle and the snogging of Malec next to me. I pulled out the book Clary had leant me for the ride and picked up where I left off in _'Last Olympian_' By _Rick Riordan_. The books may be a 9 to 12 year old read but I find them fantastic. Plus I ship '_Percabeth_' like FedEx on express. After a while my mind started to drift away from the book and back to the 10th grade my first break up

_*FLASHBACK*_

_He was the kindest guy you could ever get. He didn't care about how I looked or if I was wearing make up or not. He liked me for me. It was like that until February 14 that year the one year anniversary of Valentine's death (ironic really because he died on his day. No? OK.) I was 15 and happily in a relationship. But all that changed when I turned the corner into B Hall of our high school LSS (Liverpool Secondary School). I found _him_ sucking faces with Seelie the school s**t who looked about ready to jump his bones. So I walked over to Clary's locker and told her what I saw. The girl turned redder than her hair in rage. She grabbed Alec who was talking happily with Magnus across the hall and dragged him down to B Hall to find him and Seelie still sucking faces. Alec and Clary were my flanks as I walked up to _him_ and tapped him on the shoulder. _

_"Not now Izzy. Can't you see I'm busy?" he said then realisation hit him like a brick._

_"It's not what it looks like!" He yelled panicked_

_"Sure! But what it looks like is you were sucking faces with Seelie Queen!" Alec yelled pushing me behind him. I look to the other end of the hall and see Jace walking by with Collin, James, Connor, Travis and his girlfriend Katie. I run down the hall and grab Jace by the sleeve and drag him down B Hall._

_"What the Hell Iz!?" He yelled _

_"Luke! H-h-he cheated on me with-with Seelie!" I couldn't hold them back anymore the tears burst through their barrier. Jace looked over my shoulder and saw Alec basically being held back by Clary. He saw this and basically stormed over there and walked right through Alec and Clary and broke his nose._

_"That was for my sister" he said furious. Clary walked over to him and slapped right across the face and said_

_"That's for my Best Friend you just cheated on!" then Alec walked over to him and kneed him in 'The Crown Jewels' and said deathly calm_

_"Touch her again you are dead." while Clary yelled a prolonged " DEATH!"_

_Then after they all went to my flanks while I approached him with a death glare that said: ' YOU SIR ARE DEAD TO ME!'. I slapped him across the face in opposite direction that Clary had and said_

_"We are done! Are we Clear?" with that I walked away and never looked back until I realised I had a class in that hall next._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

After a while mind went back to the book. After a while I looked up and realised that Malec had stopped snogging and fell asleep. I took out my headphones and put away the book and was lulled to sleep by Magnus's light snoring and Alec's slow breathing. Wishing I could find a Percy to my Annabeth


End file.
